


My Kind of Intoxication Episode 1 PODFIC

by tcdfics



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [8]
Category: Alias (TV), Multi-Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Authella, Delena, F/F, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Sea Devil - Freeform, TV Tropes, canon tv, tv writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry inspired by my different fandoms. Includes thoughts I have about TV writers.</p><p>Two versions of podfics here. One read by my friend. One read by me, the author. Try to listen to both. Should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Intoxication Episode 1 PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Kind of Intoxication Episode 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227107) by [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics). 




End file.
